


Black ties, my demise

by PhancyPhandom



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Smut, Star Wars Premiere, it is porn, suit smut?, yes dan has a kink for phil in a suit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-21 22:54:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13153743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhancyPhandom/pseuds/PhancyPhandom
Summary: How was he supposed to consider social commitments when his boyfriend looked absolutely fuckable in a suit?





	Black ties, my demise

“Phi-lll!” Dan yelled from the front door. “There’s a package for you!”

 There was an immediate sound of feet scuttling across a hardwood floor, with which phil appeared in seconds.

 “Bloody hell, that was quick.”

 “Package? Oh perfect— it’s what I’m wearing to the premiere.” Phil said, whisking the box out of dan’s hands.

 “Yeah? Was it the one with the gold collar?”

 “Um, something like that.” Phil said hesitantly, clearly eager to go back upstairs. Without a word, he tried his best not to trip on each step while dan watched from below.

 “Okay weirdo.” dan muttered to himself.

\--------------------------------------

 

It was later in the evening when dan brought up the “secretive suit operation”. Phil was answering emails about tour venues, and dan was curled into his side flicking through TV channels.

 “So you’re not going to model it for me?”

 “What?” Phil asked, not looking up from his screen.

 “The premiere suit?”

 He froze. His fingers stopped clicking on the keyboard, and he looked down at dan.

 “Well--” Phil thought for a moment. “I can’t.”

 “What, why?” Dan shifted up to face him.

 “It’s just, I have a vision and ---remember what happened last time I showed you my suit?”

 Dan giggled to himself. He remembered. ( _It was before the 2016 bonca’s, and phil had to spend an extra 15 minutes re-ironing his suit after he let dan rip it off. They were practically thrown on stage after being half an hour late.)_

 “I’m not like that anymore! I promise.” Dan said, cuddling back into phil’s arm. “Plus, I showed you mine.”

 Phil gave a short, deep laugh.

 “This isn’t a _‘I’ll show you mine, if you show me yours’_ deal is it?”

 Dan bit Phil’s shoulder in defence. “Oi, Maybe I want it to be, I’ve always liked seeing man in a suit.”

 Phil made no move to get the suit, and went back to typing on his laptop. Dan admitted defeat. For today.

\-----------------------------------------------

 Three days later, and several accounts of pleading, there was nothing. The box, for one, was hidden, and three hours ago, not even Phils post-orgasm haze softened his bout for negotiation; It was kink-shaming to say the least. Phil knew dan wanted to see the suit and yet he refused.Unfortunately, they would be taking separate cars to premiere, because Dan had to fill his stupid prescription, and phil didn’t want to wait with him. (He tried rescheduling, but apparently drugs were non-negotiable as well.) Everyone would get to see a little piece of Phil Lester before he even did.

Instead of getting ready side by side, softly bumping shoulders in front of their double sink, or giving little kisses to each others freshly washed faces, dan was outside the bathroom in front of the long mirror. Impatiently staring at the way his white tux was too tight around his ass, he was starting to think the entire dress choice was a mistake. To further his annoyance, Phil’s broad shoulders tucked into a blazer, the top button of his shirt beneath his adam’s apple, and the cuffs of his pant legs rolled to expose his ankles, were probably hidden behind the bathroom door as well. Examining the lint on his trousers, dan whined silently to himself about how much he would have to hold back on the red carpet. At least if he saw phil now, he could get it out of his system before they went in public. _Phil was right, he did have a problem._

Before he gave up entirely, his brain offered him one last chance. _Ask again, he wants it too, just ask._

  _No._

_yes!_

_Fine._

 “Phil you’re not a bride, you can come out and show me the suit!”

 “Yeah, but I have a _vision_ , and it’s going to be ruined by the likes of _you_.” Phil spoke, muffled by the bathroom door.

 “---I’m the one in white anyways!”

With no answer on phil’s part, Dan was ready to walk away. Yet, the sudden click of a handle stopped his petulant moaning. Phil opened the bathroom door, and warm yellow light flooded into the hallway. He was standing in the doorway with the suit on. Smooth black fabric fitted the length of his legs, a glint of gold complemented the suit jacket collar and matched the shoes —and just as dan suspected, the collar of phil’s shirt fit tightly under his adam’s apple. He looked fucking gorgeous.

“ _Fuck_ ,” was all dan could muster. Phil leant against the door frame, and crossed his ankles; the light skin slightly exposed by the rolled cuffs. He adjusted the sleeves on his suit jacket, and smoothed the front of his outfit. Dan watched his long slender fingers caress the cuff of each hand. Then, with a cheeky smirk, he pulled an unravelled bow tie from his back pocket, holding it out to dan.

“I just needed some help with my tie.” Phil offered, as if dan hadn’t been suffering for the last couple days. “Help me put it on?”

“I hate you.”

Dan made his way up to phil, and slipped the tie out of his fingers. Unresponsive, phil let dan slowly flip up his collar, and straighten it out. They were only getting ready for the premiere, and being this close to phil should’ve been familiar…. _so why was he already half-hard?_ They were face to face, and phil was passive as Dan touched around his neck.

“I thought you weren’t wearing a tie?” Dan asked softly, carefully focused on the way phil’s neck looked awfully constricted by that top button.

“Felt like it.” Phil whispered back. Dan didn’t know why they were talking so quietly.

He pulled back for a moment, flatting the fabric of the tie, then reached around phil’s neck and threaded the tie around his collar. Their chests were pressing now, and dan wasn’t moving away. Phil breathed hotly against dan’s neck.

“You’re not gonna…?” He asked holding his breath. Dan’s hands fell down to phil’s hips —the tie left unravelled and limp. Moving his hands slowly, he rubbed back and forth from the jut of phil’s hip bones, to the slight narrowing of his waist. He let his fingertips run along the top of phil’s trousers. Phil breathed in sharply.

“We’ve got like what, fifteen minutes before we actually have to leave?” Dan asked into phil’s neck, completely ignoring the tie, and ghosting his lips over the shirt collar. By reflex, phil tilted his neck away.

“Something like that.” And in a bold, yet very phil move, his hands went straight for dan’s bum; Dan stifled a giggle against his neck. The tense and very sexy build-up was momentarily stagnated.

“What?” Phil laughed. Dan looked up at him through his lashes.

“You went straight for my ass,” dan was still giggling, but Phil only squeezed instead. “Oi.”

“It looks good in these dress pants.”

Dan went back to his slow build up of kissing phil’s neck, and phil continued to squeeze and grope at dan’s bum. Dan absolutely loved how well phil’s hands fit around his body. Countless ways; lightly over his neck, roughly tugging at his cock, or innocently resting on his shoulders when dan needed a massage from a long day. 

“You have a really great ass. Especially in white.” Phil breathed again. His large, delicate fingers splayed across dan's entire ass.

“And this shirt collar needs to be undone.” Dan mouthed at phil’s skin, kissing his way to the top button of his white, dress shirt. Licking onto the small round, skillfully, dan bit onto the button and popped it through the slit. The shirt sprung open, and phil groaned in response.

“Fuck, baby.” Phil was whipped. Even if dan wanted to stop, phil was long gone. He licked over phil’s adams apple, and gently nipped all over the skin on his neck. With his fingers, he unbuttoned the shirt twice more, and mouthed down phil’s chest until he got to the little patch of hair. He could rave on and on about how much he loved every hair on phils body. The scratchy stubble that made him look especially sexy and disheveled, the shaved sides that dan loved to smooth his fingers over, and, his small patch of chest hair that developed into a bedroom kink from its initial “endearing-ness”. Dan kissed it a few times, and slowly pushed them towards the wall. Phil’s back pressed against the hard surface, arching when dan pushed his hands below phil’s waistband.

“Can I?” He asked, removing his mouth from a hickey strategically placed next to phils nipple. His hands were feeling over the tight bulge in phil’s pants, waiting.

“God yes.” Phil stroked up and down dan’s back, until he rested both hands in the short curls at the back of his head. “Please.”

Dan unzipped phil’s trousers, both hands cupping around the outline of his cock. Phil was squirming against dan and the wall, tugging sharply at his hair when he twisted around the head. Phil loosened his grasp on dan’s hair, and looked into his eyes.

“Sorry.”

“No, fuck phil, keep doing that.” Dan whined, pinching and rubbing the head of phil’s cock through the cotton briefs. Phil tugged harder.

When dan finally reached into his pants, he basked in the feeling; the solid weight of phil’s dick in his palm. Slowly he coaxed him through a dry fist. It was skin on skin, right in the middle of their hallway; especially dirty when he knew they had a time limit. A quiet whimper sounded from phil, and when he picked up the pace, the whimpers became little, breathy moans. This is what he’d been waiting for; Phil in a suit, hard for his touch. A spurt of precome, and dan thumbed around the tip.

“Let me kiss you.” Phil asked. His face was planted between dan’s collarbone and neck, and he was mouthing the words wetly into his skin; dan would be covering those up once he put his suit jacket on. He slowed down —because once his hand was on phil’s dick, it was very hard for phil to multi-task. His fingers maintained a loose grip, and phil leant up to press a kiss to his mouth. He brought both hands to rest on either of dan’s cheeks, and sucked gently onto dan’s pink, pouty bottom lip. Leaving his cheek, his right hand trailed down dan’s entire body until it found its way to a pesky little pant zipper.

“No.” Dan spoke against phil’s lips. “Not enough time.”

While he was unbelievably hard, getting phil off in a suit was doing more than enough for him. Dan began moving his hand on phil again, but through a whimper phil touched his wrist to stop.

“Let me see your cock.”

it was In that voice only reserved for dan. It was a problem of his really, the husky-sex/sick voice. Anytime phil had been sick, or speaking filthy things to him in _that voice_ , dan had a hard time keeping it in his pants.

“Okay, fuck.” Dan laughed breathily. Laughing at how easily he succumbed to phil, how ridiculous this whole ordeal was.

(Mostly for how fucking hot he found phil’s voice.) 

 

Fumbling fingers with his right hand, dan unzipped the zip, and easily pulled himself out. Phil watched with glazed eyes, but made no move to touch him. 

"Touch yourself."

It was awkward at first, using his non-dominant hand, while still keeping pace on phil’s dick. However, Phil didn’t note the sloppiness, and instead, fixated on dan’s fingers squeezing around his cock. The touch was relief dan didn’t know he needed. A nice, warm satisfaction pulling at his balls, and tingling over every part his hand could reach; It was always good when phil urged him on.

“That’s it, can you pull it back all the way?” Phil groaned, reaching for dan’s bicep that flexed with each stroke. He broke his stare from dans jerking, and looked into his eyes. Another hot mouthed kiss, and phil whispered against dan’s lips. “I like it when you do that.”

Dan nodded weakly in response, understanding what phil was insinuating. He slipped his other hand from phil’s pants, phil replacing it with his own. Dan loosened his fist, and went back to the perfect ring created by his thumb and forefinger. Guiding the head of his cock through it, he pulled back his foreskin as far is it would go, exposing the shiney slickness of a pre-come covered head.

“Phil..” dan whimpered, letting the skin roll back into place after bringing his fingers forward.

“Thats fucking hot. K-keep doing that.” 

That’s how their sex was always so good, they listened to each other, and loved pleasing one another. It was easy once they got past that point of bumbling limbs and blushing and giggling; phil could say what he wanted, and dan did it shamelessly. Tonight it was his particular interest with dan’s foreskin.

"Together?” dan gestured to phil, who was currently wanking his dick seemingly closer to dan’s.

 “Too messy.” Phil huffed. They’ve played that game before, connecting in the most intimate way, trying to see if their foreskin could hold them together. Unfortunately they had places to be, and clean clothes to wear; no comeplay today. But, by his own will, dan dropped to his knees, he’d complain about the wrinkles on his white trousers later. Phil slowed his hand, and had to squeeze his dick to keep from coming at suddenness of dan's position.

 “C’mere.” dan growled, grabbing at phil’s hipbones and pulling everything in between to his face.

At this point, phil knew better then to ask dan if it was such a good idea, considering the white trousers. Dan pushed away phil’s hand that was desperately preventing him from coming, and held his hand at the base instead. Refusing to let his arms lay by his sides, phil dug at dan’s curls with his hands, watching as he licked around his balls. Dan licked his lips after popping off one side, and phil wasn’t sure how many more “almost orgasms” he could contain before actually coming.

 “You’re going to make me come if you keep doing that.” Phil sighed, combing his dan’s hair gently out of his eyes. Dan looked up, and pulled away from licking the broad length of phil’s dick. Dan had a really pretty face, it was something he noticed first glance, but when he broke down all his features, each one was especially poignant. His eyes were chocolate smooth, wide and delicately lined with lashes; his nose was soft, and sloped straight down; his mouth, well, right now his mouth was especially inviting.

 “Good, ‘cause I want it on my lips.” Dan cooed, kissing the tip of his dick, but never properly sucking. They had a premiere to go to after all, and dan could never appear on the red carpet with red, swollen lips; it’d simply clash.

 Phil’s cock practically jumped at dan’s request, and now all he wanted was to see his come splattered across those glossy, pink lips. Dan started jerking him hard and fast, tilting his head back, and opening his mouth slightly. His tongue rested lightly over his bottom lip, and phil watched the strain of his throat as his neck stretched back. Phil grabbed his dick, and took over for dan. The tip was bouncing against dan’s bottom lip, and phil was trying really hard not to aim for his suit.

 “Fuck, dan.” Phil mumbled. Watching dan wait for his come was always a foolproof way for him to lose it. As for dan, those rare, yet savoured expletives were his favourite thing. He reached for himself, and started palming in time to Phil's jerking.

 “Come on me, phil, wanna taste you.” Dan licked his lips one last time, and his tongue twitched when he felt warm saltiness fall onto it.

 One hand grabbing his curls, the other bracing itself on his dick, phil came with a shuddering, “Dan, baby….” and eyes screwed shut. All over his lips, tongue, and even a spurt on his cheek, it was good, too good to even look at. When phil opened his eyes again, dan was mercilessly fucking into his own hand, then coming all over the hallway floor. As a last ode to their sex today, Phil brushed his fingers against the stray come on dan’s cheek and brought it to his lips.

“Suck it for me.” He grinned, biting his lip as dan made quick work of his mouth. After a quiet moment of the last sucking noises dan spoke. 

 “You could’ve showed me the suit yesterday.” dan said, still looking up at phil from his position on the ground.

 “Or I could’ve waited until you got annoyed and needy, like today.” Phil laughed, reaching for dan’s come-free hand, and helping him up.

 “Fuck you, you wanted this!” dan huffed, pushing phil back against the wall. “And now we’re almost late.”

 Mock anger settled into a sheepish grin, and dan went for a chaste kiss on phils lips. A little bit of his saltiness got into his mouth, and the taste alone made phil consider skipping the premiere all together. After tucking themselves away, and zipping up their trousers, dan picked up the tie on the floor.

 “So am I still tying this, or was that your ruse?”

 Phil snatched the tie from dan, and slung it over his neck. His cheeks reddened.

 “...go wash your face.”

 Dan rolled his eyes, but pecked Phil's lips again before he left for the bathroom.

 As dan washed the drying come from his cheeks, and restyled his sex hair, only one thought came to mind.

 

  _How was he supposed to consider social commitments when his boyfriend looked absolutely fuckable in a suit?_

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr
> 
> @phancy-phandom
> 
> you can talk to me over there! or yell at me about my fan fiction :))))))


End file.
